Raku
El raku es una técnica tradicional oriental de elaboración de cerámica, desarrollada en el s. XVI. En Japón está relacionada con la ceremonia de te. historia [[file:Black Raku Tea Bowl.jpg|thumb|alt=Alt text|Una vasija negra chawan estilo raku utilizada para té grueso (Museo Nacional de Tokio]] Se cree que es originaria de Corea, sin embargo es en Japón donde ha florecido y encantado a todos los que tienen contacto con ella. Desde finales del siglo XVI el rakú atrajo a los maestros del té, influidos por la filosofía budista zen, quienes sintieron un placer singular en este retorno consciente al directo y primitivo tratamiento de la arcilla. Durante la ceremonia del té los participantes bebían la infusión en vasijas fabricadas por ellos mismos. La palabra raku significa tranquilidad, pero también "diversión" o "felicidad". Estos son algunos de los maestros en los inicios de la técnica en Japón, Chōjirō (1500 - 1592), Honami Kōetsu (1558 - 1637), and Kichizaemon (alias: Nonkō) (1599 to 1656). Proceso del Raku : * Raku-yaki: El Raku en Japón y el que se realiza actualmente en todo el mundo no es la misma técnica. El japones esencialmente se realiza en hornos pequeños, con carbón y las piezas se reservan con gaceta. Tradicionalmente se eligen los esmaltes por el contraste fuerte que presentan con respecto al té, y son el esmalte negro Kuro raku y el rojo Aka raku. Una vez que está maduro el esmalte, se extrae la pieza y se deja enfriar lentamente, sin una reducción fuerte como se realiza en el occidental. Podríamos decir que la acción de sacar al rojo, Hikidashi es el raku oriental, puede llegar a temperaturas sobre los 1200ºC. : * Raku occidental: Las piezas se llevan a un horno pequeño a 900 grados centígrados aprox. (Depende del esmalte o lustre utilizado, hay de temperaturas menores y otros para mayores de 1000 grados). Cuando los esmaltes alcanzan su punto de cocimiento se sacan, en estado de incandescencia y se depositan cuidadosamente, con la ayuda de pinzas de hierro, en un recipiente lleno de viruta de madera (también se pueden usar hojas de diario u hojas secas de árbol). El contacto con este medio lo incendia y se genera una enorme cantidad de humo que penetra en la pieza y entra a hacer parte de ella. Los esmaltes reaccionan con el humo y el calor y convierten los óxidos en metales. Luego de varios minutos, el proceso químico se fija bajando bruscamente la temperatura con agua. Se obtienen al final tonalidades, texturas, matices y colores fascinantes y nunca iguales de una pieza a otra, que pueden ser desde rojos metalizados hasta craquelados, nacarados y tornasoles característicos de esta técnica. Paloma escultura.jpg|Escultura en raku, técnica cobre reducido. Alfaaguila Papel sagar 1.JPG|Maceta para bonsai,Kidoma prepara_reserva_cera4.jpg|Reserva a la cera y acabado en reducción. Joaki Tea bowl with designs of pine boughs and interlocking circles, unknown Raku ware workshop, Kyoto, 18th-19th Cent, Freer Gallery of Art.jpg|Tea bowl with designs of pine boughs and interlocking circles, unknown Raku ware workshop, Kyoto, 18th-19th Century, Freer Gallery of Art El Raku es, pues, una compleja alquimia donde intervienen los cuatro elementos (tierra, fuego, agua y aire) de la cual resultan piezas únicas, siempre maravillosas. Como no es nada extraño que en el proceso, siempre manual, se rompa alguna pieza, por sus tensiones internas al colocarlo al calor, o al cambiar de temperatura, el ceramista de Rakú no se aflije por esto, sino recoge la piezas con cuidado y repara la pieza hasta ponerla en condición de utilizarse con sus cicatrices a la vista. Los alfareros antiguos del Japón resaltaban estas cicatrices al soldar con metales preciosos la pieza y en muchos casos le daban más valor a una obra así obtenida. Raku-pottery-kiln.jpg|Abriendo el horno Flamingpots.jpg|Reducción final de la pieza Pastas para Raku La misma naturaleza del proceso para realizar esta técnica, obliga a que la pasta aguante muy bien el choque térmico. Las sustancias que favorecen el choque térmico son el talco refractario, gres, caolín, arena, chamota, vermiculita, perlita, serrín, feldespato, porcelana, mullita, entre otros, en la actualidad se está usando con más frecuencia el papel barro. Cualquier arcilla a la que se le añade un material no plástico, alrededor de 30 % de chamota o arena, nos da un buen punto de partida general. Paul Soldner no da la clásica: #Soldner's raku body:Paul's Raku "Recipe" *Lincoln fire clay (plastic) 50% *sand, all mesh 30 *talc 20 Véase *Raku desnudo *Hikidashi, raku de alta. *Cobre mate *Raku dulce *Horse hair raku *Raku-yaki: **Aka raku (handcrafted Matcha Bowl), raku rojo, quemados en pocas piezas y normálmente arcilla roja con un transparente Sawada Hiroyuki. **Kuro raku, raku negro. *Raku ware * cubierta con alambre de cobre Variación técnica que realiza Mark Gordon, consiste en atar con hilos de cobre la pieza, jugando con las líneas al fundirse este, con el esmlate.Mark Gordon. * Chanoyu * Sen no Rikyū * Chōjirō Véase también Ceramistas de raku * Dante Alberro. Por amor a la tierra. * Paco Arenas * Pagasari, bols à thé technique coréenne. * Jean-Paul Bornier, atelier à Cravant, Bourgogne (89). * Jean-François Delorme, Midi-Pyrénées (65). * Sophie Esquenazy, atelier et boutique à Redon en Bretagne, * Martine Abgrall, atelier, gîte et stages Raku en Bretagne (29), * Michel Antraygues, atelier à Maison-Alfort, Val-de-Marnes (94). * Nicole Barth, atelier à Pantin - Seine-Saint-Denis (93). * Dominique Allain, sculptures figuratives, atelier à Vallauris - Alpes Maritimes. * Evelyne Galinski, sculptures figuratives, atelier à Marseille, galeries à Paris, Lyon, Marseille. * Marie Noëlle VEYSSEIX, bols à thé, atelier Alter Ego Raku ceramic, Creuse (23). Enlaces externos * Rakú....paso a paso * Raku museum Kyoto * e-yakimono.net * Raku Glaze Recipes * Raku Kiln Building *Raku FAQ, traduction des articles de Steven Branfman par Smart Conseil - Questions techniques sur le raku. *[http://www.ceramique.com/cerammag/raku/index.html Reportage sur une cuisson de raku] *Raku ware - Le musée du raku à Kyōto. (anglais et japonais) *RAKU SEGUN NIGRAN *Historia del Raku Paco Arenas. * Pitelka, Morgan. Handmade Culture: Raku Potters, Patrons, and Tea Practitioners in Japan. University of Hawaii Press, 2005. ISBN 0-8248-2970-0. * Hamer, Frank and Janet. The Potter's Dictionary of Materials and Techniques. A & C Black Publishers, Limited, London, England, Third Edition 1991. ISBN 0-8122-3112-0. * Peterson, Susan. The Craft and Art of Clay. The Overlook Press, Woodstock, NY, Second Edition 1996. ISBN 0-87951-634-8. * * * * * * * de:Raku-Keramik en:Raku ware es:Raku fi:Raku-keramiikka fr:Raku it:Raku ja:楽焼 nl:Raku ro:Raku sv:Raku tr:Raku Rakú Categoría:Raku